


I'm crazy for you.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crazy, Gore, Goshiki is only partially mentioned, Mild Gore, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Murder, Other, Out of Character, Shirabu is the boss, Tendou and Ushijima are crazy, Violence, it's not super graphic but it's the main plot, something like a mafia au or yakuza au, they're basically Killers on missions, they're just all crazy basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Tendou may be insane, he might be crazy yes.But he's sure that something else is hiding behind those cold, emotionless eyes. Maybe something far worse than what he was capable of.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	I'm crazy for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just gore I wrote?  
> It has absolutely no plot in a way, I just really wanted to write something about Ushijima and Tendou being crazy.
> 
> So, I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys it!

A shot rang through the noise, Tendous eyes widening before maniacal laughter drowned out the ringing in his ears.

"You did it. Wakatoshi-kun, I think I might've just fallen for you." He laughed amusedly as though the mentioned hadn't just shot someone in cold-blood.

"I suggest that you get to work Tendou. If my calculations are correct, people are going to pass by here in a few minutes to see what happened." Ushijimas voice replied, eyes staring at the blood slowly oozing out of the person.

"And I told you that I had it already! A silent kill is always more fun than shooting someone.. though I admit, watching you do that as if you were just asking someone for a drink is quite hot." Tendou just snickered before he dashed off.

"I especially love your eyes, they don't change a bit!" Tendou said, knowing that Ushijima was standing behind him while he cleared away the body and hid it somewhere for the rest of the cleanup crew to take care of. It wasn't their problem once they had done the deed.

"But it would've been more fun to butcher him." Tendou resumed the conversation, getting up and turning towards Ushijima, wrapping one arm around his neck and allowing his bloodied fingers to run over Ushijimas cheekbone. "Right Wakatoshi-kun?" He murmured before reaching up, licking the blood off with a grin.

Ushijima stood there, no reaction whatsoever as he pulled Tendou away from the scene. "We need to leave here. Clean up the blood properly or else others will see." He was cold, staring at Tendou.  
It made a shiver run up the others spine, following orders immediately.

Shirabu was right; they make a wonderful team.

They were gone just before the footsteps got too loud, watching from far away with Tendou laughing quietly, picking at his fingers while Ushijima stared. His eyes hadn't changed at all during the time, cold and emotionless. He doubted it would change even if he were to kill five more people right now.

"Let's go back to headquarters."

"Whatever you say Wakatoshi-kun."

The fancy suits were immediately discarded the moment they walked into the building, Tendou letting out a happy sigh of relief as he toyed with his fingers, scratching and tugging at them while watching Ushijima take it off much more calmly.

"You know.. I'd appreciate if you answer me sometimes. A one-sided conversation is quite boring you know." Tendou hummed out before pressing the tip of his knife to the small of Ushijimas back, smiling widely.

And then he choked, gasping for air as it was suddenly knocked out of him by the force of how Ushijima slammed him into the wall across from them. He laughed as his face ran red, staring into the still emotionless eyes of Ushijima.  
"Damn.. still nothing. You're impressive, Wakatoshi-kun."

"And you're a monster." Tendou could feel the shiver run through him at that, eyes wide before he broke out into even more laughter. The grip around his throat was tight and suffocating; Ushijima could and would kill him right then and there.

"Wakatoshi-kun! You're such a flirt!"

There was no answer given to that as Tendou was let down, heaving for air while Ushijima took off the rest of his suit and replaced it with more comfortable clothing.  
"You better not have broken anything from my suit.." Ushijima said, sounding nonchalant.

"Otherwise I'll have to find myself a new partner."

Tendou was struck with another wave of giggles, biting down on his fingers hard to stifle them. "What're you gonna do? Kill me?"

"If that has to be done then yes."

"Oh Wakatoshi-kun, I think I do love you."

"You're being unprofessional." And with that, Ushijima was gone, leaving a half naked Tendou laying on the ground of their shared room.  
Tendou hissed when he felt the sharp pain in his finger, though the metallic tang of blood made him grin.

They truly were the perfect team.

\--

"Tendou, that's enough." Ushijimas voice was booming, watching how Tendou was sinking his knife over and over again into the person with an amused giggle.

"But what if-"

"They're dead. Let me take care of it." Ushijima answered with a sigh before kicking Tendou off him, not reacting to the small yelp as he kneeled down and put the body away for the clean-up group later. Once he was done, he reached forward and grabbed Tendou by the hair, pulling him towards himself.

"I suggest you follow orders. You're easily replaceable and your work isn't the most remarkable." He whispered softly before letting go.

The two were gone before anyone could catch them.

"You're always so mean to me Wakatoshi-kun, I don't understand!" Tendou said with an amused hum, staring at him as he licked over the knife, watching the other intently once they were back at headquarters. He didn't receive an answer.

"Hey." The second Ushijima turned to Tendou, he reached out, cutting the flesh over Ushijimas cheekbone. "I bet you taste sweeter than them." He sighed out dreamily, letting his tongue run over the cut before he was suddenly thrown on the ground, the groan of pain tumbling past his blood soaked lips.

"Don't toy with me Tendou. I'm not going to be gentle with you. I don't understand why your former partners were so scared of you but I won't be. Now let me fix that tongue of yours." Tendous eyes widened when he could see a sudden crazed look in Ushijimas eyes as he saw him pick up the knife.

Tendou giggled, licking up the rest of Ushijimas blood when it was held in front of him, not even reacting when Ushijima sliced his tongue open with it. Sure, the pain was there but the euphoria of seeing Ushijima portray emotions was breathtaking.

Tendou couldn't talk for the next few days until his tongue healed, already thinking of more ways to get Ushijima.

\--

"One, two, three.. six people! And you say I'm the crazy one Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou said giddily, counting the people who had a hole in their head through Ushijimas bullets.

"Get to work." Was the others response, kicking Tendou forwards as he surveyed his surroundings, a glint in his eye as he caught a shadow moving.

Tendou yelped when he heard another gunshot, touching his cheek where the bullet had grazed him before watching a body fall to the ground in front of him.  
"Nice catch."

He received a small hum from his partner before the bodies were shoved into containers, blood washed away using the piers ocean water. It didn't matter how sloppy their cleanup was. As long as it was partially done, it would be finished by the next group of people.

"You really have a good eye for that."

He didn't receive an answer as he stood back up, groaning at the ache in his knees but not being able to complain as Ushijima was already dragging him away.

"Hey, hey Wakatoshi-kun stop pulling me it hu-" Tendou choked as his whole body lurched forward by the force Ushijima tugged his shirt at, the collar of it choking him. It was sure to be loosened now.

"You aren't allowed to order me around." His voice was low, _dangerous_ and Tendou couldn't have loved it more as he was pushed against the cold cement ground, the rough texture scratching at his cheek as he was forced down.

"Why not Wakatoshi-kun? I personally love ordering people around.. especially people like you." He giggled, before wincing when Ushijima pressed his foot against the other side of his face, grinding it against the rough ground.

"You are to obey orders. Otherwise I will have to get rid of you. You're not worth anything, after all." Ushijima said, eyes cold as he got off of Tendou and resumed dragging him away so that they won't get caught.

"Oh Wakatoshi-kun.. I think I actually am in love with you." Tendou sighed out happily when they were back in their shared room, watching how Ushijima eyed him while laying in bed.

"Love does not exist." He responded, grabbing the book from his nightstand and flipping it to the page he had last been at. Tendou giggled, scratching open the scab on his finger and then placing his lips over it, sucking lightly before biting down and shivering at the pain.

"That's what you think Wakatoshi-kun." He hummed, licking his finger clean before jumping on the other, straddling his waist and pressing his upper body down by his neck.  
The other merely looked at him boredly.

"Because I personally love how sweet you taste." Tendou muttered, licking his blood soaked lips before he grabbed his knife, cutting open the gash he had left of Ushijimas cheekbone a few days prior and immediately attaching his lips to the wound.

He laughed when he got thrown off, hitting the ground with a loud thud as Ushijima loomed over him. Tendous eyes noticed his knife too late, suddenly feeling a sharp stinging at the lower side of his neck as he got pushed to the ground once more by Ushijima.

Usually, he'd at least be frightened but seeing the insanity in Ushijimas eyes took it all away as he laughed loudly, pulling the other closer to him.

"If I'm so sweet then I would love nothing more than to taste you." Ushijimas voice was gravelly, Tendous eyes rolled at the sound before he gasped when lips suddenly attached to his neck. He winced in pain from the cut but the laughter still bubbled.

So Ushijima wasn't as emotionless as he had thought.

\--

"Hey, Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou hummed, grinning as he walked next the other in the halls, dragging his partially terrified partner around with him.  
It wasn't Goshikis fault that he had lost himself in the mission, after all.

Ushijima barely even glanced at him, not wanting to strike up a conversation but seeing as though they were both heading to the infirmary, he might as well say something.  
"What did you do this time? He looks shell-shocked." He said while he continued patting away the blood on his knuckles, only now noticing how Tendous partner was limping slightly.

"Oh Wakatoshi-kun, you wound me. My little Tsutomu here was just being a little bit of a hinderence.. and that's why he got hurt! Not by me of course but I wish I could have! Right my dear Tsutomu?" Tendou laughed, pressing his pointer finger into the smallers cheek harshly before his smile dropped.  
"Don't ever get in my way again or else you'll be left dead right beside them and I'll have to say that it was all an accident." He hummed.

Ushijima rolled his eyes at how Goshiki was immediately submitting to the redhead.  
"Pathetic."

"Eh? What was that Wakatoshi-kun?"

"I said it's pathetic how easily he follows your orders." Ushijima hated repeating himself, feeling the gnawing ache in his knuckles again as he walked into the infirmary to get it bandaged up.

"What are you even doing here? I heard the super strong Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn't make any mistakes. So how'd you get hurt?" Tendou responded, choosing to ignore what he said while he pushed Goshiki into a chair to be inspected later, following the other.

"A spy from one of our.. opposing groups was found in our premises. I took the liberty of getting some information out of him." Was the answer he got while waiting.

They left it at that, Tendou needing to leave as he was called to the main office.

"Tendou. How many more times do I have to call you into the office?" Shirabu's voice sounded annoyed as he stared at the lanky figure of one of his best workers.

"I don't know what you mean Shirabu-kun!" Tendou grinned, lifting a hand to his lips and biting down on a finger that hadn't been bandaged up yet.

"You need to stop doing more than what is asked of you. If your mission is a simple assassination, you are to obey it. It is not in your place to decide what to do with the body after. And carving off skin from our last assassination was unnecessary as well, it only left the scene more messy. Poor Goshiki must be traumatized. Then again, I guess I should be thankful too. That Goshiki is absolutely useless with his fright so I hope you knocked some sense into him. What a shame, he has the potential." Shirabu said, getting up from his seat.  
He walked up to the taller male, not intimidated in the slightest as he quickly pressed a finger to a point in Tendous neck, causing the other to crumble to the ground.  
He placed a foot on Tendous forehead, pressing down.

"Alas, you are _below_ us so you are to _obey_ the orders we give you. You are nothing more than an object trained to kill. Nothing more. We can replace you in a heartbeat and no one will care. Understood?" Shirabu grinned, eyes lit up as he crushed Tendous forehead, causing the one below him to groan, eyesight blurring just a bit.

".. Understood, boss." Tendous mutter was spat out, heaving as the foot got off of him and allowed him to get up.

"Good. Your next partner will be Ushijima. Dismissed." Shirabu waved him off despite the squawk of disbelief.

"Ushijima shall find his way to my office immediately. I repeat, Ushijima shall find his way to my office immediately. Failure to complete the task will result in punishment." Tendou could hear Shirabu say before he left the office himself, heading to his room.

Or at least, he tried. He ran into Ushijima first. "I do not know what you told Shirabu-san but if I happen to get into trouble I will not hesitate to shoot a bullet between your eyes." Ushijima said, voice dark and low as he glanced at him while passing by.

"If you can get me before that. I'll have your hands cut off on my desk as a trophy first." Tendou sneered back, grinning as he bit down on the tip of his finger, rolling it between his teeth and feeling the pain before he headed off. Ushijima will have to find out the news anyway so there was no reason to tell him himself.

Then suddenly, it all happened so quick and Tendou wasn't sure when exactly his former partner had switched rooms but now Ushijima was bringing his belongings inside and all he could do was watch.  
"Oh well hello there Wakatoshi-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" He sing-songed, fiddling with his fingers as Ushijima started neatly placing everything on the desk at his side of the room, the box of clothes resting on his bed for time being.

"This is less than ideal. You are a problematic person and will only cause more trouble during our missions. I suggest you stay out of it and do as I say." Ushijima said, not bothering to turn to him.

"Oh you've always been such a stuck up prick, now haven't you Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou grit his teeth, the other finally getting on his nerves before he giggled, biting the side of his finger.  
"But don't worry about that, this can be fixed in no time! Soon enough I'll have you just how I like it!" He hummed, standing beside Ushijima with his knife in hand and ready to teach him just how terrifying he could be but he didn't have the chance to.

Not when Ushijima didn't react when Tendou sliced down his arm before he was manhandled and thrown to the ground.  
"Truly pathetic, aren't you Tendou?" Ushijima said, eyes cold as he kept the other pressed to the ground. The cut down his left arm vertically didn't seem to be affecting him in the slightest.

"I suggest you listen to me or else I'll make sure that your useless body joins all the other bodies, whether it be the ones that you took out yourself or if it's our own members who were too weak to handle this life." Ushijima said, choke hold on Tendou tight.  
"Understood?"

And that's when a shiver went down Tendous spine, staring up at the other before submitting, spitting out a quick "Yes." and being let go after.  
He breathed deeply as he stared at Ushijima now organizing his things as though nothing had happened, as though he wasn't just bleeding from his arm.

He couldn't stop the staring because something had just happened. He never submitted to anyone, ever. Tendou could laugh; he never even submitted to Shirabu.  
But something about Ushijima, the voice he used and the underlying tone of _danger_ was terrifying. As though the usual cold, emotionless demeanor was hiding something truly hideous. So horrendously bad that it had to be hidden away.

So Tendou began laughing, loud and free and you could hear the insanity pouring off of it as he nodded. "Oh Wakatoshi-kun, I think we're gonna get along just fine. Keep acting like that and I'll fall in love!" He hummed before he laid down on his bed.

"I do not have the desire of you 'falling in love' with me. You would merely be a nuisance." Ushijima answered, short and simple.  
Tendou just grinned widely, waltzing up to Ushijima and then grabbing his arm before blocking a swift punch that was surely going to hit him hadn't he known Ushijima would strike.

"Don't worry Wakatoshi-kun, I'm not gonna hurt this arm any more. I just wanna see how sweet you are." He hummed, allowing his finger to catch some of the blood rolling down Ushijimas arm before sticking the finger in his mouth.

"Good. We'll work together just fine.." He whispered, leaving a rather speechless Ushijima behind as he let go and exited the room.

Ushijima stared at the door for a while before moving to bandage his wound up.  
He cracked a grin.  
Maybe Shirabu made a good choice when making the two work together.

\--

"Ahh, Wakatoshi-kun, don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do. Your confidence regardless of what I would do to you surprised me." Ushijima answered, watching how Tendou moved about their shared room. They had another mission and were to get ready for immediate departure.

"As much as this will surprise you?" Tendou laughed as he swung his knife at Ushijima, being stopped like always and gasping out as he was slammed against the wall, head banging against it with a loud thud. His head was spinning by the force and impact, eyesight blurry though he kept a hazy smile directed towards Ushijima.

"Your surprise attacks are still horrible." Ushijima responded, plucking the knife out of the others hand and throwing it to the ground before pushing himself closer, their faces only mere centimeters apart.  
"You need to work on them."

The whisper caused Tendou to surge forward, lips locking together as Ushijimas eyes widened, stunned long enough for Tendou to bite down on his bottom lip to draw blood before successfully throwing Ushijima down to the ground.  
He kept him pinned down, eyes glowing as he licked his blood coated teeth, grinning.

"That worked."

Ushijima reached up, wiping the blood off his lip finger before holding his thumb up for Tendou to lick off. His own blood had never interested him.  
"Good job. Though I'm not sure if it would work on everyone out there." He commented and then with one swift movement he had the redhead pinned underneath him, the two staring into the others eyes before getting off of each other and finishing up, leaving their room with what they needed to have for their mission.

\--

It was basically a bloodbath.

Tendou laughed, finally sounding just as unhinged as he was as he stared at the bodies piled up, the blood seeping and mixing with each other and his own.

"Oh Wakatoshi-kun, this is so fun, don't you agree?" He sighed, only hearing a small chuckle.

"Yes. It is indeed fun." Ushijima said, walking up beside Tendou and wiping his blood soaked hands on his pants before pausing, holding them in front of Tendous face.  
Tendou merely sighed happily, grabbing his wrist before allowing a drop of blood to hit his tongue with a grin.

"There were more people than we expected."

"I know."

"I'm not satisfied." Ushijima muttered, fingers still twitching and eyes widened as a grin tugged at his lips. "I'm not done."

"We don't have to go back yet.."

"Good."

And the blood continued to splatter, Ushijimas partially cleaned hands only got dirty again with a fresh coat of blood while Tendou watched.

"I think I'm crazy for you Wakatoshi-kun." He hummed, crouching down beside the other, knife hanging loosely in his grip.

"I see.. perhaps I see why now. Maybe I'm crazy for you too." Was all Ushijima muttered, eyes gleaming as he glanced at Tendou.  
Tendou could see the crazed look, now fully blown, the way his fingers seemed to destroy more and more of the corpses.

A slow, cool smile crossed his face.  
Tendou seemed relaxed as he listened to the squelching sounds of blood, the heavy breathing.

He finally got Ushijima to crack.


End file.
